1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle of wheeled luggage and more particularly to a retractable handle with its tubes having added strength in construction.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional U-shaped retractable handle 70 mounted on top of a wheeled luggage is shown in FIG. 1. The handle 70 comprises, at its either side, a support tube 80 and a sliding tube slidably received in the support tube 80. A stop sleeve 81 is provided on top of the support tube 80 for preventing the sliding tube from disengaging from the support tube 80 while extending the handle 70.
Currently, thickness of the handle tube is reduced to a range of 0.4 mm to 0.45 mm for saving the manufacturing cost and decreasing weight of the luggage. However, the handle 70 may vibrate strongly when a piece of luggage fully packed with bulky items is being towed on an uneven surface or towed on a stepped floor up and down operation (see arrow in FIG. 1). This may easily deform the handle tubes or cause a separation of the stop sleeve 81 from the support tube 80. Hence, a need for improvement exists.